Elemental
by MidnightPulse987
Summary: Deep within Mobius, three mysterious hedgehogs have escaped from a Testing Asylum, each of the hedgehogs having unique powers. Sadly, wherever they go they always seem to be found, but how? And, whats their reason for being in there in the first place? Join Static, Blade and Caster as they unravel the mysteries and escape from the Asylum's clutches. OC story, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter One: Acceleration

**Hey there my Shadow-dwellers! It's me MidnightPulse987 with my first ever fanfic so go easy on me please in the reviews (if I get any). I accept creative criticism, but please don't flame. **

**Anyway, for the disclaimer, I own the plot and my OCs but the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to SEGA. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Adrenaline. Pain. Excitement. Those were the three main feelings I felt as I ran down the highway. The rain falling from the night sky dropping down on me, promising cold and wet to come along with it. The moon illuminated the path ahead as well as myself, not only giving my pursuers better aim but also identifying me as an anthropomorphic hedgehog. I was a gold anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue eyes, I also have fangs, my ears look somewhat like elf-ears and are always prickled up. I wear white gloves which has a lightning bolt insignia on the back of the glove as well as on the palm of the glove, I also wear white trousers and a blue t-shirt as well as a white hoodie which is always unzipped so you can see the front of the blue t-shirt. My shoes looks similar to the famous, Sonic the Hedgehog's power sneakers, except mine are instead of red-and-white, gold-and-blue and they have plastic lightning bolts coming off the ankles on each sneaker.

I looked forward to see two anthropomorphic hedgehogs there waiting for me. I smile, but for only for a brief moment as a bullet shoots forward missing my sharp ear by a few inches, I sneer in hatred but feel ashamed with myself that I let my guard down, as I continue to run down the highway and make my escape. The two anthropomorphic hedgehogs that were ahead of me a mere few seconds ago are now running alongside me and at-this-point the police are shooting bullets at us crazily, not caring if we're still alive when we are brought back, _if _we are brought back that is. We've been planning this escape for weeks now and if we fail now…well may Zen be damned! I look back briefly to see ten police cars chasing us, possibly more, I look back ahead to see another five driving towards us. I growled as the others and I jumped forward with precise timing, landing on a car then quickly jumping off. Our pursuers had a face of surprise, shocked that we did something that daring, but that face of surprise quickly turned into a face of anger as I jumped onto a rail and began grinding on it while the others kept on jumping from car to car. Unfortunately, for the other two who were jumping from car to car, they run out of cars to jump on so they had no choice but to fall and continue the path on foot. The cops set up a long row of cars to block their escape, but then out of nowhere, one of the two brought out a sword and yelled the word "Sharpen". Suddenly, the sword started to glow a bright white light and to the police's surprise he sliced multiple cars in half with one horizontal slash, allowing them access to escape again. I smile, we haven't failed just yet. I continue to grind, then I jump off doing a backflip, dodging multiple bullets while doing so and I finally land next to my friends and we continue to run together. I look at one with the sword to see him putting them away, and look at the other one who has a determined look on his face. He then puts his hands together and slowly they begin to emanate a green glow then after a while the glow intensifies making it hard for me to look at him for more than three seconds without my eyes bursting into flames. Suddenly, he brings his hands apart in a quick jolt sending off a huge green shockwave which dominates the area…including the path ahead, our eyes widen as we grind to halt to avoid falling into the freezing water below. We look below to see the crushing waves and then we look back to see the policemen chasing after us on foot, and then one word comes to each of our minds, _"Crap!"_ we no longer have anywhere to run…but there may to be a place to fly! I quickly grab both the swordsman and sorcerer, then I focus and before I know it I'm crackling with electricity. The policemen are nearing and then, _3…2…1…BOOM!_

We rocket upwards at break-neck speeds leaving the policemen on the ground in the dust. A police helicopter sees us and opens fire but it doesn't matter as I've cased the others and me in an electric bubble of some sort. The bullets simply deflect off of us as we go full-throttle and ram into the helicopter causing whoever was inside there to lose control and plummet into the freezing waters below. Then we start to fall, but onto the highway, I let go of the two anthropomorphic hedgehogs as we do multiple flips and then land on the _other _side of the highway…all is silent for a moment and then realism kicks in. We escaped. We actually escaped. I look to my side and both of them are ecstatic. I begin to laugh, and they join in. Is this what freedom feels like? If so, then I wish we broke out of the prison ages ago. I'm about to do a victory dance when…I hear something, I hear…_sirens_. We all open our eyes to see we're all surrounded by policemen, no escape. Again I mentally slap myself for letting my guard down. A policeman probably the chief walks forward with a gun pointed at my head. He speaks, "Now, after all of that running and you still got caught? Why that's mighty embarrassing, wouldn't you say so too fellas" He says chuckling, while still pointing a gun at my head. I feel my hand turning into a fist as I reveal my fangs and electricity crackles around me. The sorcerer walks to beside me, "Now what do we do? They've caught us." He asked in a timid voice, probably because he's scared, but in all honesty who wouldn't be in this current situation. The swordsman walks to the other side of me and says, "Now," He brings out two sharp swords, "we fight!" He finishes pointing both swords at the chief policeman. I begin to talk now, "He's right, we set out on this mission to escape that damn prison, and I'm not going to be sent back after all our efforts!" I exclaim, bringing both my fists out that are sparked with blue electricity. The sorcerer sighs, then puts his hands up which are covered in a green glow, "Fine, let's fight this battle and win!" He exclaims, pointing a finger that is glowing dangerously at the chief. The chief looks at the swordsman then at the sorcerer and then finally at me. His smile has disappeared. "Very well then, you wanna die we'll be happy to show you the way!" He raised his right arm in the air, "But before I send y'all to hell, what's your name?" He asks me, I look at both my friends and they nodded, so I answered. "My name is simple and you can always remember it just by looking at me. Name is Static, Static the Hedgehog!" I yell getting into a fighting stance. "Well then, Static and your little ...team, prepare yourselves. Police! Fire in 3, 2…1!" He threw his arm down pointing at me with a sick grin, "Fire!" all the policemen unleashed thousands of bullets at us…and then the rest is a blur…

* * *

**Author's Note: ...well there it is. My first ever chapter made in fanfiction. I'm not really sure if I should be scared or excited. Anyway Read, Review and Favourite (if you want) and remember chances of me making another chapter depends on if this gets enough positive feedback. If so, sure I'll continue, if not, probably won't continue.**

**Anyway, this is MidnightPulse987 leaving into the shadows of the night.**


	2. Chapter Two: Struggle after the Battle

**Hi there, my Shadow-dwellers. It's me MidnightPulse987 with my second chapter of my first fanfiction ever. But before I start the chapter I'll be answering a few reviewers (the only reviewer ): )**

**Glimpse hedgehog: Thanks for the positive review and actually being the first reviewer for my first fanfiction. Also, I've tried to follow you're advice in this chapter to tell me if you think I should still improve on it or not. And finally, about the OC, sure but I'll probably only allow five to be in it as the story is more centred around Static, Blade and Caster. So if you want to put your OC in, you might wanna do that quick as there might be some people who'll try to make one as well (not likely though).**

**Now then, onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and my OCs but the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to SEGA. And later in the chapter there might be a Street Fighter reference, so "Street Fighter" and all things related belong to Capcom and the game was developed by Capcom and Dimps, so there's a cool fact for today.**

**Now then, please review. I accept creative criticism, but please don't flame. It only insults the author and it doesn't help at all, so_ please_ don't flame.  
Now then on to the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Escaped?

All was quiet. The only noticeable sound was the rushing wind. It smashed against our fur, taking a few strands along with it. As we are walking, an orange light starts to settle behind us, I look behind into the sky to see the sun beginning to rise, I take a long, exasperated sigh realising that it would be yet another sleepless night. The two hedgehogs from before are still following me carrying their battle wounds, and the fact that we'd been walking for at least half-an-hour didn't help us at all in our current condition. Then, after what seemed like an eternity when in reality it was only five minutes, we finally reached our destination: a cave.

The cave was huge as it was wet, but instead of calling it something simple like: "The Cave" we preferred to call it "The Cave of Refuge". At first look the cave doesn't really look suitable for any form of life except from mud, but at second glance you could see that the cave isn't that bad, in fact it would probably be better than any other place we decided to live in. It provides shelter from rainy days, deep within the cave is a field of ice which would help on extremely hot days, it is close to the 'Natural Mobian Park Water Fountain' so I don't think we'll die of thirst and near the 'NMP: WF' ('Natural Mobian Water Fountain') there is a huge crop-field of growing food like: apples, oranges, onions, peppers, vegetables, tomatoes, berries and so much more, so I doubt we'll ever run out of food, not to mention this place is far away from civilization so the chances of being captured again is very slim, so after all of that the "The Cave of Refuge" is actually the perfect place to lay low for a while and although it isn't the most glamorous place to hang out in, you know the saying, "Beggars can't be choosers".

We entered the cave and as soon as we were out of any possible danger, I felt a wave of fatigue hit me and I could no longer stand up anymore. I fell onto the cold, rock ground absolutely drained of any energy I had before the chase. A few seconds passed and I heard footsteps, followed by a cool voice.

I turned so I was on my back and it was the swordsman who was before me, "You do realise that we have already set up a mattress, so you don't have to lay on the ground, right?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Sometimes I wonder how he manages to stay optimistic during tough times like these. It makes me feel like I'm the pessimistic, gloomy one all the time, but I kinda am the pessimistic type anyway.

"You know, Blade you don't have to comment on _everything_ I do" I say identifying the swordsman as Blade. He rolled his eyes, then came back with another smirk, "Well, if I don't who will?" He asked chuckling, I don't know what came over me but I started to laugh as well, Blade's the kind of guy who you can't help but laugh when they speak. I stopped laughing and regained my posture, I cleared my throat then went back to talk with him, "Whatever. Oh yeah, that reminds me, what's Caster doing?" I ask, looking around for him. "Caster? I think he's practising his magic outside or something." Blade answered, thumbing to the entrance of the cave then going to sit down to probably sharpen his swords.

I walk towards the entrance of the cave to see that Caster was indeed practising his magic. He was in the 'lotus position' with his eyes closed, probably to help with concentration. He was floating above the ground with a green outline around him. Then, out of nowhere, the water from the 'NMP: WF' began to float in mid-air with a green outline around it just like him and then came to him. Patches of grass was ripped from the soil and were now floating around him as well as the floating water-bubbles. Soon enough pebbles were being picked up and were now floating around him as well. Then the floating intensified and were now spinning around the sorcerer rapidly, picking up speed while still doing so, until it was just a blur on blue, green and grey. But, somewhere around the spinning he must of lost control as some of the water splashed across causing his to open his eyes in surprise, now all the spinning came to a halt and it was now throwing random junk in random directions, I even had to jump out of the way to avoid being smacked in the face by a rock. The sorcerer then lost all concentration, then came out of the 'lotus position' and fell right on his back onto the hard, rock ground.

I walked up to him and helped him up, "You okay, Caster?" I say, identifying him as Caster. When he was up, he dusted himself off before speaking back. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bruised is all" He said, taking some grass strands out of his spines. "What were you doing anyway?" I ask. He turns around and picks up a book that is on the ground, he flicks to a page then shows me, "I was trying out a levitation spell, but that clearly didn't work" He sighed bringing the book instead. I followed him, "Hey you were doing fine before yo-" He interrupted me, "Before I messed up incredibly?" He says, awaiting my answer.

I found myself unable to answer, then I found my mouth speaking without my brain saying so, "well, yeah but you was doing well. I say you practise a bit more and block out any disturbances, okay?" I ask, putting my hand on his shoulder as he turned around to take his leave. He sighed, shrugging my hand off "Sure…boss" He says finally walking off into the depths of the cave to put his book wherever he puts it.

Before I knew it, Blade was next to me, his swords shiny and sharp. He must have really worked hard to keep those swords so deadly after months of so much use. After seeing his swords I remembered the hard battle and many battle wounds we had gotten. He must have read my mind because the next thing he said was:

"Maybe we should rest for the night" He looks up at the sky to see the sun still rising, "erm, we should rest for day." He said patting my back, "besides, we got pretty damaged in that annoying fight against those annoying cops" He walks over to his mattress and blanket that we stole- I mean borrowed! After seeing Blade lay down and fall asleep, I realised again how tired I was and again I was hit my wave of fatigue. I jump up to ceiling of "The Cave of Refuge" and up there is a pillar of rock with my mattress and blanket on top **(Quick Author's Note: Hey that rhymed!)**. Once I get to the mattress, I lay down and instantly feel the wave of sleep cover me, but before I fell asleep the battle once again wanders through my mind.

* * *

_We were pitched against hundreds of policemen all of them out for blood against us. Some would say that three normal people, no three normal teenagers against a giant group of policemen with loaded guns ready to fire, was a stupid thing to do. But, I think it's safe to say that we aren't normal. Although, it is safe to say that we could beat down this group of cops, it didn't mean we wouldn't have any trouble fighting ALL of them, good thing the commander's stupid grin was fuelling our anger and ultimately our power. He raised his arm in the air and then after what seemed like a freakin' eternity, and threw it down and pointed at us signifying them to fire and then…it started._

_Bullets flying everywhere. Death closing in. Battle rearing its epic head. And finally the real fight begun. We scattered as the oncoming bullets flew at us with crazy speed. I ran to the left, quickly making an electro-force-field which deflected all bullets, not that the bullets would even be able to catch up to me. I jumped up into air and then did a backflip-kick which turned the force-field into an electro ki-wave which shot at the specific group who were shooting at me and it made a connection with the area a team of police were in. As soon as it made contact it blew up sending those cops in all directions knocking them out for sure. I landed with a sly smirk on my face and I continued to attack the police by punching electric balls at them which paralysed them while I did a flying drop-kick following by a break-dance flurry of punches and kicks leaving all the police around me and beaten-up mess and all police who were still conscious were afraid of to even get near me, which I usually wouldn't find amusing but considering how they captured us and taunted us one moment, then cowering begging for forgiveness the next, it made me want to laugh out loud, but of course that would get them an opening so I decided to a "Shoryken" **(1)** forcing them into the air with me, followed by a "Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku" **(2) **kicking them repeatedly, then finally kicking them downwards into the dirt, surely knocking them out. _

_Blade, with his dual swords sliced and diced at the police, cutting their guns in half then kicking them in head after they were disarmed. He may hate the police, but he would never purposely kill them, so he decided to just disarm them, then attack with punches or kicks. He jumped up and kicked a policeman in the head, landed while rolling as one policeman tried to hit him in mid-air but failed and he got out of rolling position and did a 360-leg-sweep which tripped the cop up, then Blade got up and punched the cop in the face with full power, successfully knocking him out. Then from the corner of his eye he saw two cops running at him, in attempt to outnumber him, but at the last moment, Blade yelled out "Weaponry Change: Staff!" and before their very eyes his dual swords shone a white bright light before fusing together and forming a bo-staff which he then whacked them with, full-force, winding them and then performing a 360-swipe smashing them in the head, leaving them with at least a horrible headache._

_Caster, just like the rest of us had a pretty easy time with those moronic policemen. He threw a green fireball at a cop who lunged at him, it made contact but it didn't set him on fire, but it definitely burnt him. Next he conjured two green whips which in each hand he held one and whacked it at anybody who came near him which was a lot of people, then at one cop instead a simply whipping him, he grabbed him by the wrist and threw him into a small group of cops who tried to sneak attack him causing them to fly over the edge of the highway into the cold depths of the sea. One cop tried to hit him from behind but Caster put up a force-field at the last moment and sort of did what I did and pushed it back causing the force-field to turn into a ki-wave, smashing the guy away. Another cop attempted to do the same thing and came from behind, but again Caster saw them and threw an ice-ball at him freezing him and then pushing him back, sliding him into another group of cops who were too scared to fight us. Caster then created a giant wooden hammer and then smashed over a cops head, definitely sending them out of commission._

_Unfortunately, during the battle, Caster attempted to levitate a cop then throw them off the side of the highway, but he simply couldn't and ended dropping him right in front of him leaving himself vulnerable as he tried to catch his breath. The cop used this opportunity to call his fellow team-mates and dog-piled him repeatedly giving him no chance to fight back. Blade sees this and tries to help with his newly formed Explosive-Bow-and-Arrow. _

_He shot repeatedly at them, blowing them up, sending them flying. He was completely focused on the dog-pile, but a little too focused as a cop managed to sneak attack him and slug him in the face, which caused him to fall to the ground and drop his weapon. The person then grabbed him and held him up while another person started to relentlessly attack him, after a while he stopped only to take his gun out. He aimed at Blade and shot, but at the last second, Blade elbowed the person who was holding him and moved out the way, but the bullet hit his arm. He fell to the ground in total agony, the pain was excruciating. And while Blade was on the ground, the person took aim again and then…I jumped in and kicked him across the face sending him flying._

_I helped Blade up only to smacked to the side and beaten upon by another cop. I was in so much pain. Then he picked me up and threw me away smashing my back against the rock of the highway. He jumped at me, going to push me into the water and that was when everything felt like it was going in slow-motion. I looked towards Caster who was being relentlessly attacked upon, I looked at Blade who was bleeding and still attacked. And then I looked at the man who was about the push me off the edge of the highway and then…he succeeded. He pushed me off the edge causing me to plummet into the freezing water where my watery grave was probably going to be held._

_The cop saw this, and thinking that he killed me, he walked back over with a smug grin on his face to help the others. Boy was HE wrong!_

_As he was walking away, there was crushing sound, a sound where lightning crackled, a sound that when you heard it, it made you wanna run away. That sound got louder and louder and louder until…..BOOM! _

_I smashed through the bottom of the highway exactly where the man was standing, causing him to fall back. He looked up at me. And he was looking up at me because I was FLYING! My whole body was electrified and I was flying! This had never happened before and I felt great! I felt booming with power and energy, so much energy that had yet to be released and then I did it. I released it in a burst of speed. My body literally went so fast that even the fastest people would think that I was a lightning bolt. And I felt like I WAS a lightning bolt. I travelled from people to people like a homing attack. Using their body-heat to travel from one another. I was moving so fast while destroying everything, it was amazing! At the last few people, I smashed into someone propelling me into the air, and then coming down like a comet and exploding into the group of people blowing up the entire highway. _

_After that, I felt drained of energy, I lost the electric that was sparking on my body and I fell limp no longer able to fly. Luckily for me, Caster made a platform for us to land on. Feeling absolutely drained of energy, I fell into a deep unconsciousness. Caster and Blade looked at each other and nodded before Caster teleported all of us out of there._

Little did I know that the Commander was hiding the entire fight and was watching the whole thing, "So, the Static person can do it, eh? This will definitely help us on our mission." He takes a phone and begins to call someone. "Guys, I think we've find our perfect test "candidate". Good, now set up the laboratory and while you're at it, get our good ol' friend Pulse. He has a big search in front of him" He hung up the phone with a sick grin on his face. He then turned around and began to walk to the city. Their plan was finally going into motion.

* * *

**So, was that better. Yes? No? Meh? Please say so in the reviews and please as I said before, don't flame!**

**...Ooh! Before I forget, the number-ups.**

**(1) - A well-known fighting move from 'Street Fighter'.**

**(2) - Another well-known fighting move from 'Street Fighter'.**

**Well after all that, I have a headache, so remember review and please don't flame. This is MidnightPulse987, leaving into the shadows of the night.**


	3. Chapter Three: Chaotic Problems

**Hey, it's me MidnightPulse987 with the third chapter of Elemental. And as I'll be doing at the start of every chapter, I'll talk to the reviewers a bit (which I have a lot more of :) ). By the way, I might update a little slower. Maybe one chapter every two weeks or something, sorry but homework reared its ugly head and I must slay it.**

**TomboyGirl123****: Thanks for the compliment and trust me this story is going to be around for a while. But the way, I'm going to try to put your Oc inside, but it should be in either next chapter or the one after that, but don't worry it is going to be in there,  
****Aura the Hedgehog****: Thanks for the compliment and don't worry I'm gonna try to put your OC inside within either next chapter or chapter after that, and also if I do get a bad review I'll try to ignore it, so don't worry.  
****Glimpse hedgehog:**** Don't worry I'll try to update as quick as I can and just because I haven't done so in a while, it doesn't mean that I've quit the story. I'mma try to keep it alive as long as I can. **

**Now then for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and my OCs, and Glimpse hedgehog owns "Glimpse" but the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to SEGA so ****_don't_**** sue me.**

**Now then, please review. I accept creative criticism, but please don't flame. Its annoying and its a waste of everyone's time.  
Now then onto the story, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Chaotic Problems

Word about the destruction of the _"Dawn District"_ highway spread fast after all it _did _make a huge explosion and multiple inhabitants of the city have been questioning whatever-kind-of-government they had about their safety while living within the area. The government on the other hand had no idea how one of the most busies routes got demolished in such a small time-span, it even raised the question of if there were any terrorists inside their usually calm city on a mission to destroy everything in their path, it was truly a frightening thing to think about. The government of that district felt that they needed to take necessary precautions if they were to protect _Dawn District_, so they decided to hire G.U.N even though they were an entire state away but that didn't stop them, if they thought that they needed to hire an agency to protect their city they would definitely do it, after all they _are_ the government. But once this news about "the _Guardian Units of Nations_ investigating the cause or causes of the destruction of the highway" hit Blade, Caster and I, we weren't exactly pleased, in fact we were the opposite.

* * *

"**They're doing what!**" A certain sorcerer yells out, his voice echoing throughout the entire cave, effectively killing me and Blade's eardrums.

* * *

It has been a total of three days since the entire incident with the SMFI (Safety Mental Force Institute) losing three of their "Psychological Applicants", and surprisingly with all the crazy stuff that has been going on, the entire district was almost perfectly fine. _Almost_.

A shopkeeper was just opening up his business, trying to sell new gadgets which would somehow help every citizen of _"Dawn District"_, obviously this wouldn't end well for that certain shopkeeper but this definitely wouldn't go so well with a crazy prankster on the loose who is dare I say it, insane. The shopkeeper put up an "open" sign and set out a bunch of expensive, self-made gadgets on a large table…only for a speedy purple blur to fly by at insane speeds and use the wind to blow away and destroy every single piece of tech he had…as-well-as turning the "open" sign to a "closed" one, and when that happened the shopkeeper wasn't exactly ecstatic with how all his hard work was ruined within a brief few seconds. The purple blur flew around _backwards_, his eyes completely focused on what looked a gamepad from the shop he just demolished, he was pressing each and everything single one of the buttons at a stupendous rate while somehow still dodging random obstacles in his path before yelling "Woot! New highscore!" and throwing the device away carelessly, which then hit a nerdy, anthropomorphic raccoon in the head who then took one look at it before picking it up and running home with a love-struck look on his face. The purple blur rushed through the city going at a crazy speed, completely destroying everything in its path and leading everything to _chaos_. The district that was inhabited by various different anthropomorphic animals' as well as humans was practically being wrecked and some things weren't going to be able to be repaired, just like how the blur wanted it. The  
same purple blur zoomed around town before stopping and spinning around a crate of freshly, picked fruit at a mad speed causing a small purple cyclone which surprised the owner of the them and picked up the entire crate and multiple things around it, sucking them all up then releasing the contents in all directions, causing messy situations much like how a tomato flew into the face of an unsuspecting wolf or how a watermelon smashed into the head of an anthropomorphic monkey causing the watermelon juice to go everywhere. The blur was messing with people and effectively ruining their day, laughter from that same blur could be heard as it continued to bounce around the city of Dawn District like a pinball machine, making noises as if it was racking up points and then launching itself into a newly bought kids trampoline and then shooting off it somehow making another pinball machine noise. It continued to laugh loudly as it caused chaos everywhere it went until it shot upwards, zooming from building-to-building until it finally stopped and hung at the top of an Eiffel-Tower replica. The purple thing turned out to be a male purple ghost which then transformed into a male purple anthropomorphic hedgehog.

The purple ghost-hog (a being which has the ability to switch between a hedgehog form and a ghost form) had silver stripes going across his spines and legs, he had hazel eyes and wore 4 black inhibitor rings around each wrist and each ankle. He wore blue jeans and a black hoodie, he kept the hoodie over his head but you would still be able to see his face. His sneakers looks like the famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog's shoes but they are black-and-white sneakers with a black sole unlike Sonic's red-and-white sneakers with a white sole.

After chuckling at the chaos and destruction he had caused, he began to talk. "Now _that_ was some chaotic fun, this stupid town needs to lighten up" He began to talk to himself, while scanning the area for more possible people to mess with. He had a semi-deep voice but you could still tell from his voice that he was a teenager.

He was looking for somebody to prank when suddenly his phone began to ring. Sighing, he shoved his hand into his pocket and took out his phone and answered it.

"Yeah, hello? …Oh it's you, what do you want _old man_? …You need urgent help…fine then I'll be there soon," He hung up the phone, "but first, _I _have some urgent duties to attend to" He said to himself, before turning into a ghost and flying off to prank somebody, who happened to be a hedgehog. A green and gold hedgehog. The hedgehog seemed to be minding his own business, walking through the streets with a neutral look on his face and a sandwich in his hand. That specific hedgehog looked exactly like the well-known, Shadow the Hedgehog except that he had green fur, gold stripes and green eyes instead of black fur, red stripes and red eyes. He didn't look all that intimidating, which was probably why the purple ghost-hog had decided to prank him of all people.

The ghost-hog still in ghost form, stopped and began hovering behind the green hedgehog thinking of what he should do to ruin his day. _"Hmm. How about I trip him over in the middle of the street? …Nah, not humiliating enough. Hmm. How about I pick up his sandwich and throw it in the bin, causing him to question what the heck just happened? …Nah, not crazy enough and plus he'll probably just buy a new one." _After several moments of thinking he had a light-bulb moment and snapped his fingers in satisfaction. _"I know what to do! I'll set his feet on fire with my dark energy, and while he's in excruciating pain and completely confused beyond belief, I'll fly across the street really fast, steal a bucket of paint, come back, slam the bucket over his head and while the paint is covering his face, grab the sandwich, then shove it in his mouth… then I'll trip him over! It's genius!" _He thought as he smiled mischievously and readied his hand to shoot a ray of dark power.

The unsuspecting hedgehog kept on walking through the street, completely unaware of the ghost-hog's presence.

The purple menace's hand began to radiate a purple glow and it began to literally bubble with power. He aimed at the hedgehog's feet and then…shot.

The hedgehog's leg caught on fire, effectively confusing the person and giving the purple prankster a big laugh. Unfortunately, for the ghost-hog, the hedgehog's instincts kicked in and he did a backward kick which nailed the ghost right in the chin sending him spiralling into a nearby wall. The green and gold hedgehog quickly put out his leg which was intensifying in heat and pain, it was a tough task but he managed to put it out with minimal damage. But that still didn't stop him from being enraged as all belief, he let out a bellowing voice which got the attention of everybody whose attention wasn't taken already, "Who the hell did that?!" He yelled. Usually he would try to keep his temper in control, but after his leg mysteriously got caught on fire, who wouldn't feel a little bit livid?

The ghost-hog who had just suffered from a powerful kick, had reverted back to his normal form: an anthropomorphic hedgehog. He opened his eyes slowly, still in pain to see the same hedgehog he had tried to prank walking up to him with a furious look on his face. The ghost-hog got up quickly and transformed into ghost-mode, but didn't do it quick enough as the hedgehog grabbed him by the hoodie and held him up as the person reverted back to his normal form. "Why did you that and who do you think you are?" He questioned, still with an annoyed look on his face. The ghost-hog had a brief look of fear on his face, which quickly turned to a face of amusement. The ghost-hog replied back, "Pulse the Ghost-hog at your service, and I decided to prank you because it was fun," He stated his eyes beginning to glow a purple light. "Something that _you _have never heard of!" He insulted as he laser-eyed the now-intimidating hedgehog in the face. As-soon-as the attack made contact with the person's now steaming face it hit him backwards onto the ground. The ghost-hog saw this and decided to make his escape.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have more pressing issues to deal with. So I adieu to thee, you stupid hedge-whoa!" He yelled as he got interrupted by an energy-projectile barely missing him by the head. The hedgehog who was downed a mere few seconds ago was now standing up, with his fist clenched. "The name's _Glimpse_, Glimpse the Hedgehog. **_Chaos Spear_**!" He yelled as he throws another energy-projectile at the surprised ghost-hog, but this time he jumped up and avoided the attack which would have severed his head if he didn't dodge. At this point random pedestrians who took witness of this ran away, although this may not happen a lot, when it does happen they know what it may lead to: explosions and a whole lot of pain.

In mid-air, Pulse shot a blast of dark-energy which Glimpse jumped over. Glimpse threw another Chaos Spear but Pulse managed to create a dark-energy-wall which defended himself from the blast but got destroyed the moment it hit contact. Pulse turned into a ghost and flew away. Glimpse sees this, "Don't you try and fly from me! **_Chaos Bind_**!" He yells as he froze Pulse in time to intercept him and smashes him into the ground. After being unfrozen from time and smashed into the ground, Pulse gets forced back into his normal state. He turns around so that he is lying on his back, to see Glimpse coming at him with a Chaos Spear in ready. Pulse had to act fast otherwise he would be dead…and he's already part-ghost.

After some quick-thinking, Pulse got an idea but it needed to be perfected timed. He just laid there and waited for the angered hedgehog to get close enough until…now! Pulse turned into a ghost went through the ground, leaving Glimpse to smash on the ground with a _thud_. Pulse then moved up through the ground a meter away from him, and then turning back to normal before dusting himself off.

He begins to speak, "Okay Glimpse or whatever your name is, I must say you are a somewhat-worthy adversary towards me _but_ you're simply too dumb…no offense of course." Pulse says with a smug look on his face, which quickly turns to a scowl when he sees Glimpse getting up. Pulse then runs up to Glimpse in an attempt to knock him down. Keyword: Attempt. Pulse threw a punch, aimed at Glimpse's face, "Why don't you just give u-" Pulse stopped halfway through his sentence, due to being too shocked at what he's seeing. Glimpse, stopped his fist with his hand with ease.

Glimpse then underwent a transformation. Power-waves started to come off of him and he began to stand up which shocked Pulse even more. Glimpse's fur started to go from a green to a silver but his gold stripes and green eyes remained the same. He had used his super-form.

Pulse completely stunned by the sudden use of his opponent's super form. Although, Glimpse's eyes didn't change that didn't stop his eyes from piercing Pulse's ghostly soul. Glimpse now began to crush his opponent's hand and clenched it harder-and-harder, until he said three words which made Pulse almost want to faint: "Like a boss" He said before using his other hand and punching the ghost-hog straight in the face, causing him to fly into a nearby wall.

Pulse was on the ground, but that didn't stop Glimpse at all. Glimpse brought both his arms back, "Get some" He said before bringing both of them forward unleashing hundreds of Chaos Spears at him, Glimpse then jumped back to release one, final attack, "Time for the finale" He says as he throws one final Chaos Spear which reacts with the others causing a _huge_ explosion. Due to the explosion, dust was everywhere and if any random pedestrians were still there the casualty-count would be through-the-roof.

The dust was everywhere, it made it very hard to see. Scratch that, it made it _impossible_ to see. When the dust finally settled, Glimpse saw that where Pulse was, there was an ash mark and nothing more. It had been a short but tiring battle, and Glimpse was glad that it was over, but he was still kind of ticked that he dropped his sandwich during the fight. Glimpse powered down, his green fur coming back and he left thinking that he was defeated and would never come back. Keyword: Thinking.

In the far distance, a familiar purple ghost-hog was sitting on the top of a building observing Glimpse, he began to smile and revealed him his white, shiny, sharp teeth. "First that loser, Static and now that guy, Glimpse? This town really does hold such potential, though it is pathetic that they have no idea what they really are." He then turned into a ghost a flew off at a fast pace, after all he did have to help the old man, especially now that he has found _another_ test subject.

* * *

**So then, was that good or bad? Or possible amazing or horrendous? Please say so in the reviews and I've said multiple times before and I'll say it again, don't flame please. Also, I rushed the last parts so if there are any mistakes say so in the reviews and I'll try to correct them.**

**Anyway, this is MidnightPulse987, leaving into the shadows of the night.**


	4. Update Time!

**Hey guys, its me MidnightPulse987 with an update instead of another chapter. Okay then, first let me apologise for the lack of chapters the past two weeks, I have reasons for that and I've already said one of them is school ****_but _****I have multiple reasons for the lack of chapters, the other reason is that I have these "projects". Here they are:**

**Rewriting the chapters****- These are my first three chapters (this one doesn't count) therefore it would make sense for them to be a little...amateurish, and I want to produce and give the best work I can, so it's natural for me to want to redo these chapters and upload them again. For the OC Authors, DON'T WORRY! I'm not going to cut them out of the story, I'm only going rewrite the chapters and make them better.**

**New fanfictions****- I'm going to be making multiple fanfictions (or at least try), not all of them are going to be Sonic, I might do some crossovers, but I already have one in the making. So that might come out soon, depending on whether I'll be lazy and slack off or actually take these serious. Time will tell.**

**Basically, what I'm saying is that I'll be taking this a ****_lot_**** more seriously and (the real) chapter 4 will be coming out soon, along with my new fanfic and a rewritten chapter one. Once again, sorry for this inconvenience and I'll try ****_much _****better.**

**See ya, this is MidnightPulse987, leaving into the shadows of the night. **


End file.
